Just For You
by RoseWalker
Summary: Arthur feels it’s his time to give Merlin a gift. Arthur/Merlin. Sequel to 'A Good Egg' which needs to be read first or this won't make a lot of sense.


**Title: **Just For You

**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

**Spoilers: **None

**WARNINGS: **Sappy fluff, pre-slash, companion piece to A Good Egg (you may want to read this first or it won't make sense)

**Disclaimer: **Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^

**Summary:** Arthur feels it's his time to give Merlin a gift.

**Notes: **This was a present for Eos_rose who is mega awesome for her birthday! This came about after I had a review from 'A Good Egg' saying I should write a sequel… so this is it!

-x-

Easter had come and gone; spring had sprung and had been replaced by her brighter and warmer sister, summer. The egg that Merlin had painted for Arthur had its special place on a shelf with other odd bits and pieces Arthur had 'acquired'. But even now, as the prince looked at it, he frowned.

It had been a harmless gift, but thoughtful. A lot of care had been put into it, a complete surprise considering who did it. But it was now causing Arthur problems. Merlin had put all that care, attention and thought into the gift for Arthur and now he felt he had to do the same. He wasn't even sure why. No other master treated his servant in such a way, so why was he doing it? Yet, he knew he had to and he had the perfect reason quickly approaching.

He was torn from his thoughts as said problem stumbled into the room.

"Merlin, can't you even work your own legs?" Merlin just grinned before he proceeded to do his job, badly. It didn't stop Arthur pondering the situation. Even as he watched his idiot manservant, he suddenly thought of an idea. He quickly grimaced knowing what it would involve, but for Merlin, it would be worth it.

When had Merlin become so important?

-x-

Merlin was upset. He would never have let it show but Gwen could see it. There was something in his eyes. That happy little spark that normally resided there was absent. She wished she could share her secret just to get Merlin to smile again. She knew what was upsetting him. It was his birthday and Arthur not only hadn't wished him a happy birthday but had pretty much ignored him. Merlin would never admit he was hurt, but for those who knew him, they could tell.

Arthur's approval seemed to be what Merlin lived for these days. Gwen knew that they were getting closer and that was why she had helped in Arthur's master plan. The plan that she was very much not telling Merlin. The plan that couldn't stop her smiling as Merlin began to moan about Arthur being a prat once again. He looked slightly hurt that she was smiling at him and wandered off, even as she apologised.

-x-

Merlin was mumbling under his breath while he was rooting around the room as Arthur walked in.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" He hoped his voice didn't just break, as he watched Merlin's arse wriggling in the air while he was rooting under the bed.

"Mmpph, ump hmmm clpmh." Arthur leaned against the wall, arms crossed against his chest and very much enjoying the view.

"Right, can I have that again, in English this time please." Merlin wriggled his way back out from under the bed and Arthur was most certainly NOT watching. He held back a laugh as Merlin appeared, slightly dusty, his shirt pulled up a fraction revealing a tempting strip of flesh, his face was flushed a delicate pink and a cobweb caught in his hair, which seemed to resemble a bird's nest. Arthur ignored his inner voice that told him that Merlin looked very jumpable.

"I said, I'm looking for a cloth." Arthur didn't respond. "To polish your boots. Sire." There. That little term that Merlin always made sound very derogatory. It seemed his servant was very, very upset. Arthur sighed; he couldn't string Merlin out any longer. His conscience wouldn't let him. He had been aloof and dismissive towards Merlin all day and it had hurt to see how upset Merlin looked. Enough was enough. He motioned over to a chest and commented in an almost bored voice,

"Try in that chest over there." He watched eagerly as his manservant walked over to the chest and lifted the lid. He watched as Merlin paused and lifted a piece of red material out of the chest. Merlin held it, stroking it slightly with his fingers. Arthur walked over to him and noticed that he was shaking slightly. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. Merlin looked at him, his eyes looked slightly watery.

"I thought you had forgotten." His voice was so quiet.

"I would never forget your birthday, Merlin." Merlin's blue eyes fell back to the red silk that he held; he ran his fingers over the gold letter that was embroidered on to it reverently. Just a simple M, and with closer inspection, it wasn't quite perfect. Merlin gave a small smile.

"You made this?" Arthur blushed slightly and turned his head away.

"I might have." He was not about to admit to the hours he spent sitting with Morgana and Gwen as they tried to teach him how to do embroidery. But he knew he had to admit something. "Yes. I made it. Just for you." He was surprised how good it felt to admit that to Merlin when he saw the bright smile that comment brought.

"It's great. Thank you." Arthur watched as the fabric slid through pale fingers nervously.

"Here, let me." Without thinking, Arthur reached around Merlin's neck and removed the tattered neckerchief, carefully took the new one and tied it around the pale throat. Merlin's fingers brushed once more across the fabric. It was his turn to blush.

"It's too good for me." A gentle whisper.

"Nothing is too good for you, Merlin." Arthur's voice lowered to match Merlin's. He knew exactly what his servant was implying. He knew Merlin thought that he, the crown prince, was too good for him. Merlin met his eyes and Arthur suddenly realised his hands were still behind Merlin's neck. It didn't take much for him to lean forward and brush his lips against Merlin's. After a moment he pulled back, breaking the spell they had created. He looked at Merlin, who stood with his eyes closed. He smiled. "Happy Birthday, Merlin." He pulled away fully and turned to the door. He looked back to see Merlin looking a little flustered and a little disappointed.

"Um…" Arthur smiled knowingly.

"Later, birthday boy, I can give you the rest of your present." Obviously the promising look in Arthur's eyes was quickly understood as when he left his room to finish his duties, Merlin was working the hardest he had ever seen, wearing a smile that could light the heavens.

-END-


End file.
